ABC Character
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: A song, with character, that is order from A to Z.


Everybody Everybody what is in the name  
All the Cartoon, Movie, Video, Book, News, and Games  
Naming all the character let start right away  
Name the character that start with the letter A  
we got-

Amy Rose, Andrew Jackson, Andy, and Anthony  
Anakins Skywalker, Abby Caddaby  
Abigail Lincoln, also Amber Simpson  
Abra, Ash ketupcum, Adam Goldberg, Abe Simpson

We got the name with lot of A, that how it ganna be  
Next letter we go it the letter B  
we got-

Bethany Hamilton, Binky Barns, Barbie  
Barney, Big the Cat, Blaze the Cat, Bambi  
Blue Clue, Big Ear, Buttercup, and Bart Simpson  
Barry Goldberg, Butterfree, Blueberry Muffin

We got the name with lot of B, that how it ganna be  
Next letter we go it the letter C  
we got-

Celestia, Clementine, Claudis, Chansey  
Chowder, Charizard, Charmander, Caillou  
Chris Columbus, Ceaser, Cream the Rabbit, Cosmos  
Charmelon, Charlotte, Calvin, Common Cold

we got the name with lot of C, that how it ganna be  
Next letter we go it the letter D  
we got-

Dongwa, Derpy Hooves, Darth Vador, Donald Duck  
Daffodil, Dewey, Dinky Hooves, Daisy Duck  
Dumbo, Dirty Bubbles, Dexter Labatory  
Dora Explorer, Doctor Whooves, and Dory

we got the name with lot of D, that how it ganna be  
Next letter we go it the letter E  
We got-

Edive, Edna, Ed, Edd, Eddy  
Elliot, Eris, Ethan, Eevee  
Espeon, Eeyore, Ernest, Eap  
Electrode, Elise, Elmo, Ernie

We got the name with a lot of E, nothing can be deaf  
The next letter we got is the letter F  
We got-

Fern, Fufu, Ferb, Franny Feet  
Fred Flinstone and Frankie  
Flounder, Finona, Figaro, Froggy  
Flo, Fluttershy, Flareon, Fluffy

We got the name with a lot of F, that how it ganna be  
Next letter we got it the letter G  
we got-

Garfeild, Ginger Snap, Gary Oak, Goofy  
Grimer, Genie, Groundskeeper Willie  
George Washington and George Shrink  
Granny Smith and Grumpy

We got name with a lot of G, that how we got to say  
Next letter we got is the letter H  
we got-

Handy Mandy, Herclues, Homer Simpson  
Hello Kitty, Harry Tubman, Harry Truman  
Horton, Huey, Herbert Hoover  
Hitler, Hobbit, Harry Potter

We got the name with a lot of H, that how we got the way  
Next letter we got it the letter I and J  
we got-

Ivysaur, Iago, Invador Zim, Itchy  
Iron Man, Isa, Infernape, Iggy  
Jacob Two Two, Jimmy Neutron, James, and Jerry  
Johnny Bravo, Johnny Test, Jafar, and Jackie

We got the name with a lot of I and J, that how we go so well  
next letter we got it the letter K and L  
we got-

Knuckles, Kabuto, Kovu, Krusty  
Kopa, Kimba, Kitty, Kirby  
Lisa Simpson, Lazlo, Lala, Louie  
Littlefoot, Lightling duct, Luna, Luigi

We got the name with lots of K and L, all the character were send  
Next letter we got it the letter M  
we got-

Maya, Maggie Simpson, Mario, Mickey Mouse  
Micheal Jackson, Milley Sirren, Mankey, Minnie Mouse  
Martha Speak, Mona Lisa, Mal and Marty  
Mufasa, Merlin, Mighty Mouse, Mowgli

We got the name with a lot of M, all the character were send  
Next letter we got, it the letter N  
we got-

Nightmare Moon, Ninetales, Ned Flander, Nigel Uno  
Nelson, Nala, Nuka, Nergal  
Nickie, Nanna, Nidoran, Naruto  
Nai Nai, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Nemo

We got the name with a lot of N, we still got more to see  
Next letter that we got it the letter O and P

Obi Wan, Otto Mann, Owen, Onix  
Oliver, Ople, Old Man Jenkins  
Patrick, Pinkie Pie, Peep, and Patty  
Piglett, Poliwag, Poliwhirl, Princess Peach

We got the name with lots of O and P, we know where they are  
Next letter we go it the letter Q and R  
we got-

Quagsire, Quackerjack, Quick Kick, Quilava  
Qwilfish, Queen of Hearts, Quincy, Queen Aleena  
Rarity, Ralph, Retaxes, Rapidash  
Reaven, Rex, Robin Hood, Rainbow Dash

We got the name with lots of Q and R, that how it was all said  
Next letter we got it the letter S  
we got-

Sonic, Scootaloo, Simba, Sagwa  
Sandy Cheek, Spongebob, Squidward, Sheegwa  
Simon Birch, Scar, Squirtle, Snuggle Bunny  
Spyro, Shrek, Sid, and Strawberry

We got the name with a lot of S, that is how it ganna be  
Next letter we got it the letter T  
we got-

Tinkerbell, Thumper, Tails, Timmy Turner  
Tramp, Toola Roola, Top Cat, Tigger  
Tai Tai, Too Tall, Truffles, Tweety  
Tom, Taz, Timon, Tarzan, and Tootsie

We got the name with a lot of T, that is how it ganna be  
Next letter we got it the letter U and V  
we got-

Underdog, Unown, Umbreon, Uncle Max  
Ursula, Uxie, Uncle Chuck, Uncle Sam  
Vaporeon, Venusaur, Vulpix, Vicky  
Violet, Venonat, Voltorb, Vitani

We got the name with lots of U and V, that is how it ganna be  
Last four letter we got it W, X, Y, and Z

Wario, Wendy, Wanda, Windu  
we got Xavier and we got Xatu  
Yen Yen, Yao, Yogi Bear, Yamma  
Zazu, Zubat, Zax, and Zuba

All the Character in order, that we got to spend  
last thing that I got and that is The End


End file.
